Con Una Canción ONESHOT
by Hitori Kirara
Summary: NEJIHINA. Neji esperaba al final de las escaleras, con su mejor traje limpiamente colocado y el cabello grácilmente peinado. Hoy iba a ser el día. Ya tenia el anillo en su bolsillo y su bochornoso plan en marcha. Aceptara? Riete y emocionate con este oneshot que aviso a navegantes contiene dosis de tonteria y ternura, canciones y puede conterner narusaku. esto es un songfic?


Los personajes no me pertenecen solo me gusta jugar con ellos jajaja ok empecemos

Neji esperaba al final de las escaleras, con su mejor traje limpiamente colocado y el cabello grácilmente peinado. Hoy iba a ser el día.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde el día que se declaro a Hinata y ésta le aceptara felizmente como su novio. Habían pasado tantas cosas. Él aun recordaba lo fuerte que latía su corazón cuando empezaron a salir, tomándola de la mano y como retumbaba el corazón de Hinata contra la suya. Desde entonces había sido muy feliz, incluso cuando decidieron contárselo a Hiashi, hasta pensó que lo iba a matar pero lo cierto es que lo aceptó de buena gana si era eso lo que su hija deseaba, aunque también, en la intimidad amenazó al joven con estrangularle si hacia sufrir a su hija.

Cuando arreglaba los puños de sus mangas por decimocuarta vez oyó unos pasos de la boca de las escaleras. Se quedó congelado. Había visto a su Hinata hermosa en miles de ocasiones pero aquella vez era diferente. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras le preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas que tal estaba, algo que Neji solo pudo intuir porque todos sus sentidos excepto el de la vista se habían ido de fiesta durante unos segundos.

Ella ya sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta, su rostro sonrojado le delataba aunque mantuviese la compostura como todo un caballero.

-Onee-chan ¡estás preciosa! – exclamó Hanabi cuando la vio.

-¿Si? No estaba segura de si un me vestido brillante me iba a quedar bien…

-Te lo digo de verdad, ¡estás guapísima! ¿A que si Neji?- preguntó un poco pícara su prima. Neji movió un poco los labios sin llegar a decir nada. Literalmente se había quedado sin habla. La mirada cabizbaja y sonrojada de Hinata le devolvió sus sentidos. ¡No podía quedar como un idiota! No esta noche. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a abrir los labios.

-Esta maravillosa, Hinata-sama- respondió él ante los brillantes ojos de su novia. Ella feliz volvió a sonreír aun más que antes.

-Oh, he olvidado el bolso en el salón, no tardo- se excusó la peliazul mientras salía tan rápido como le permitían sus zapatos nuevos, elegidos por Ino, en busca de su bolso.

-Buena suerte onii-san – le susurró Hanabi a su primo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le sacaba la lengua.

-¿S-suerte? ¿De qué estás…?- pregunto Neji intentando hacerse el tonto.

-Je,je lo he visto- respondió malévolamente la niña moviendo su dedo su dedo anular. Y antes de que él pudiera replicar con un '' ¿pero cómo?'' ella respondió- no eres muy bueno escondiendo cosas…o que yo soy muy buena buscando- la castaña rió- además después de todo, ya era hora.

-Maldita niña entrometida…-susurro sonrojado y malhumorado el castaño.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- le preguntó la chica. Ésta vez para celebrar su quinto aniversario habían quedado con sus amigos para divertirse, además de que algunos de los chicos habían hecho una banda e iba a tocar en el lugar de moda.

Neji asintió y rezó para que la metiche de su prima pequeña no se hubiese ido de la lengua con Hinata. Miró a Hinata discretamente para descifrar algún indicio de sospecha sobre su plan, sin embargo a pesar de su normal y embelesador rubor habitual no notó ningún nervio. Si ella supiese algo de su plan no podría mirarlo a la cara o quizás andar del temblor de sus piernas. El joven se rió para sus adentros pero ella justo en ese momento lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa y preguntando el por qué de su pequeña risa pero él muy ''Neji'' devolvió la compostura a su rostro mientras respondía que solo estaba feliz de estar con ella de manera muy discreta por supuesto.

Gracias a su acompañante se había vuelto más abierto con respecto a sus sentimientos pero eso no quitaba que no se avergonzara de cuando en cuando. Después de todo, era ella.

Cuando bajaron del coche, aún no habían llegado ninguno de sus amigos. Los Hyuuga siempre eran puntuales después de todo. No llegaron demasiado en llegar sus compañeros que por cierto si estaban al tanto de los planes de su amigo castaño. Hinata notó a sus amigas especialmente animadas pero no le dio demasiada importancia porque se lo estaban pasando muy bien.

Habían ido a algo así como un karaoke pero más a lo occidental, sin separaciones por habitación, había bandas que podían tocar (con una acreditación previa para evitar la posibilidad de que fuera un fiasco) y un solo bellamente decorado.

Según se acercaba la hora Neji cada vez estaba más nervioso. El plan era demasiado vergonzoso.

FLASHBACK

-¡¿ESPERA QUE QUÉ?!- grito su mejor amigo loco total.

-¡Vaya! El genio se nos casa datebayo- Naruto rió mientras Lee soltaba unas lagrimas que hicieron a Neji suspirar.

-Bueno Hinata aun no ha dicho que si- dijo Kiba medio pensativo.

-Menudos ánimos que das, ''amigo''- Kiba se rio a mandíbula batiente.

-Vamos, sabes que Hinata dirá que si- volvió a reír- ¡Deberías verte la cara! es un cuadro.

-¿Y ya has pensado en cómo se lo vas pedir? – preguntó Tenten emocionada. Nunca se imaginó como Neji iba a pedirle la mano a su amiga, bueno, ni a su amiga ni a nadie.

Neji miró hacia otro lado. Por supuesto que había pensado en como pedírselo, y por supuesto él era consciente de sus limitaciones pero una gran parte de él quería hacer que aquel recuerdo que compartiese con su futura prome… (no, solo de pensar en eso se ponía rojo como un tomate y toda la fuerza se le iba) bueno, su futura…''eso´´ quería que fuese algo que Hinata recordase con cariño y a ser posible para siempre. Quería hacer algo atrevido y romántico por primera vez en su vida. Sin embargo, Neji sabía que sus ideas eran demasiado simples o clichés y fue por eso mismo que decidió pedir ayuda a sus amigos.

Cuando el joven fue capaz, por fin, de pedir ayuda, estos se fueron a un lugar apartado para darle ideas.

Después de rechazar las ideas LOCAS de Lee que jamás podría hacer ni soñando, las de sus amigos más…''sosos'' del estilo de -´´solo dile de dar un paseo y como si nada se lo pides''- consiguió llegar a un punto intermedio por así decirlo, vergonzoso, extremadamente bochornoso pero sabía que sería algo que su novia definitivamente amaría o quizás hiciera que se desmayase tal y como hacía en los viejos tiempos.

Neji se inspiró en algo que su chica había dicho hacia un tiempo ya, pero eso es algo que contaré más tarde.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡Chicos! Ya nos va tocar- anunció Kiba entusiasta. Alguna copa había caído en sus garras para entonces. Naruto agarró con su brazo derecho a Neji por el cuello y preguntó demasiado alto:

-¿Estás preparado, eh, Romeo?- A Neji se le puso la cara pálida al ver la cara de Hinata, confundida.

¿R-Romeo? – preguntó. En ese preciso instante el rubio se dio cuenta que la había cagado

-¿Qué? Ah no, no, Hinata-chan jaja, solo era una broma datebayo!- rió nervioso.

-JAJAJA este Naruto es un idiota ¿verdad Hinata?- rio forzadamente Sakura mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo al que bien, con esa fuerza, podría haberle perforado un pulmón. Hinata no dijo nada porque cuando Sakura ese aura casi demoniaca era porque se había enfadado con su amigo. Supuso que sería algo entre ellos y decidió mejor no inmiscuirse. ¿A lo mejor había algo entre ellos? A Hinata se le dibujo una sonrisa. Quizás esta vez Sakura aceptara los sentimientos de Naruto pero le daba vergüenza decirlo.

Mientras Hinata cavilaba estas posibles ideas no se dio cuenta como, mientras se iban los chicos hacia la parte trasera del escenario, Neji casi le sacaba los ojos de las cuencas a su amigo el jinchuriki.

Cuando terminaron los cantantes de ese momento, Shino, Kiba, Lee y Naruto salieron al escenario con sus respectivos instrumentos.

-¿Ah? ¿Dónde…donde está Neji?- preguntó una aturdida Hinata.

-No te preocupes, no creo que tarde en salir.

-Oh, um…- asintió la joven ¿quizás Neji se había echado para atrás o algo le pasaba?- A lo mejor debería ver si está bien- pero Sakura la detuvo agarrándola de la mano.

-Confía en él- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Hinata aceptó. Además, en el caso de que Neji hubiese cambiado de parecer, si ella aparecía probablemente se sentiría peor.

Sin pasa ni un segundo más, la banda empezó a tocar una canción bastante movida. Naruto era el cantante y guitarrista.

-Vaya, no sabía que Naruto cantase tan bien- comentó Ino asombrada.

-Yo tampoco – susurró Hinata. Dos segundos después la pelirrubia les señaló a sus amigas en dirección a Sakura. Ésta miraba hacia el escenario, con los ojos fijos en Naruto, embriagada.

Ino, Tenten e Hinata se sonrieron y cuando Ino iba a decir algo desubicado a su amiga peli rosa, Tenten le tapó la boca.

-Deja que se dé cuenta ella sola- le susurró.

Después de un minuto, en mitad de la canción, de repente, las luces del escenario se apagaron y justo después del resto del local hasta quedar con una iluminación cuanto menos tenue.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre?- pregunto la peli azul.

Pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Una melodía notablemente más dulce empezó a sonar y las luces del escenario comenzaron a encenderse poco a poco. Neji estaba en medio del escenario, sin su chaqueta y sin corbata. Cuando apenas ha empezado a entonar la canción Hinata reconoció la canción.

Flashback

Aquel día se cumplían 20 años desde que su padre había muerto. La mente de Neji acababa de regresar del cementerio al que había ido para visitar a su padre. Hinata le había ofrecido a su novio con el cual llevaba ya cuatro años, pero él la había rechazado cortésmente, aquel día necesitaba estar un poco a solas con su padre. Además, no quería que Hinata le viera de esa manera. Según llegó se sentó en el suelo del pasillo de parqué mirando al árbol al que una vez se había subido gracias a la ayuda de su padre cuando era más pequeño.

Una melodía que hacía años que no oía acudió a su cabeza. Una canción que su padre le cantaba, triste y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Kyo kara omoide A partir de hoy, todo será recuerdos

Sutekina omiode Recuerdos muy hermosos

Ashita wa mo hitoride Mañana estaré solo

Kore kara hitorida Y a partir de ahora, estaré solo

Subete wa omoide Todo son recuerdos

Kanashii omoide… Recuerdos tristes…

Ni siquiera supo cuando o porque comenzó a cantar, buenos y tristes recuerdos acudían a su mente y cuando pronunció ''recuerdos tristes'' paró. Un pequeño sonido había delatado a la chica de ojos blanquecinos.

-Lamento molestarte Neji…yo…oí tu voz y no pude evitar escucharte…

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama- respondió con media sonrisa, intentando reconfortarla.

-Esa canción…creo haberla oído antes…aunque no recuerdo muy bien donde…- dijo mirando al suelo, pensativa. Después de unos segundos de reflexión, Neji decidió sacarla de sus dudas.

-Esa canción... la solíamos cantar padre y yo, fue algo que él le dedico a mi madre antes de morir.

-Me ha gustado.- Neji la miró y ella por miedo a que él la malinterpretarse se apresuro a explicarse- quiero decir no que tu madre… ¡eso no! Quiero decir…- volvió a mirar al suelo ésta con un ligero rubor- Tu voz. Siento como… que podría oírte cantar y jamás me cansaría, realmente…ha sido…especial poder oírte.- se aclaró un poco la garganta sintiéndose un poco estúpida y egoísta, pidiéndole que cantase algo que le traía recuerdos tan tristes.

Pero cuando le devolvió la mirada, el miraba al cielo con una sonrisa tan tierna que conmovió hasta el último centímetro del alma y el corazón de Hinata.

-Quizás algún día…- suavemente giro el rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos- yo también pueda dedicarte una canción.

Game over. Hinata se puso tan roja y tiesa que hasta podía llegara a das miedo.

-¿Hinata-sama? – Neji volvió a pronunciar su nombre pero no hubo respuesta y cuando toco su hombro ella volvió en sí.

-Si…- unas brillantes lagrimas se deslizaron por sus coloreadas mejillas- Si, por favor.

En aquel momento el conmovido de pies a cabeza fue el chico de largos cabellos marrones.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kyo kara omoide A partir de hoy, todo será recuerdos

Sutekina omiode Recuerdos muy hermosos

En aquel momento la melodía que ella escucho aquel día cambio ligeramente así como la letra que él estaba cantando.

Ashita wa mo hitoride yanai Mañana ya no estaré solo más

Kore kara hitorida de yanai Y a partir de ahora, ya no estaré solo más

Subete wa omoide Todo son recuerdos

Utsukushi omoide… Recuerdos realmente hermosos

Watashi no soba ni de anata Contigo a mi lado

Mohitoride wa arimasen Ya no estaré solo nunca más

Neji bajó del escenario, sonrojado pero firme. Deseaba que nadie escuchara su corazón latir porque el apenas podía oír nada aparte de su palpitaciones desbocadas.

Nee, Hinata Eh, Hinata

Kekkon shite kuremasen ka? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

(Esto último Neji no lo estaba cantando pero yo soy la escritora y me parecía más kawaii así xD)

Neji estaba frente a Hinata, serio y sonrojado. Dejó a un lado el micrófono y sacó una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo y la abrió, dejando ver un hermoso anillo que solo le podría pertenecer a ella.

Hinata por primera vez no estaba sonrojada, no daba crédito a sus ojos, ni a sus oídos, esto era un sueño y no debía hacerse ilusiones pero todo era tan real. Su corazón no palpitaba, bombardeaba por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Aquello no podía ser real, todo era demasiado hermoso.

Pero Neji una vez más la hizo regresar a la realidad con solo acariciar su mejilla. Lagrimas gruesas y resplandecientes en aquella oscuridad brotaron de sus ojos. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo encendido mientras sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Y él volvió a preguntar muy bajito acercándose a ella.

-Si…- asintió, intentando hablar- Si, por favor.

Y el pub que hasta entonces se había sumido en el más absoluto de los silencios estalló en vítores.

Hinata sin pensárselo más se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora prometido y supo que sus sentimientos siempre fueron correspondidos, los pálpitos que oía del pecho del hombre al que amaba lo confirmaban.

Sonrojado y conmovido el joven cerró la caja para poder abrazar a su ya prometida, y en cuanto se separaron él, con los dedos temblorosos, colocó el anillo el dedo de su amada para luego besarla en la frente, se miraron a los ojos. Ya no había sonido, ni gente alrededor, ya no había miedo ni tristeza. Podrían estar juntos para siempre, un trato que sellaron con un beso dulce, puro, por muy ñoño que suene. Entrelazaron sus dedos antes de fundirse en otro beso.

-Tenía miedo de que te desmayaras- le susurró al oído con una sonrisa henchida de felicidad.

-P-Puede que aún lo haga…no me siento las piernas- ambos rieron.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Separaos ya que queremos felicitaros!- gritaron a los tortolitos.

-¡Ya no puedo detenerle más!- exclamó Kiba mientras agarraba a un muy MUY emocionado Lee que gritaba algo sobre la fuerza del amor de la juventud o algo así, y que luchaba para poder abrazar a la pareja. Y se soltó.

-¡Oh no!- y eso niños, fue lo último que dijo Neji antes de que él e Hinata fueran casi asfixiados por Lee, menos mal que tenemos a nuestra heroína Tenten, su novia que le quito de encima con un mamporro.

Y hasta aqui este oneshot que hacia más de un año que queria publicar pero como soy una perra del infierno no habia puesto a ello xD

Espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis un cometario ¿trato? Trato. JAJAJAJA y si quereis algo parecido con otra pareja o algo asi decidlo tambien!

La cancion que canta Neji que (supuestamente) era de su padre existe de verdad y se llama: Kyokara Omoide de Aimer.

Estoy pensando si pasar este fic a Ingles para quen llegue a más personas pero como ya he dicho soy bastante vaga jajaja


End file.
